leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lich Bane
Lich Bane is a legendary item in League of Legends.Lich Bane Item Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (1260g) ** (400g) ** (435g) ** 425g * (860g) * 880g Notes * 's passive is considered an on-hit effect and, as such, is capable of being applied to skills such as and , which effectively adds a 75% AP ratio to those abilities in addition to their natural AD/AP ratios. * scales with ability power while scales with base attack damage. For some hybrid champions, it may be better to buy because once the champion reaches level 18, it becomes impossible to increase the damage from with items compared to . The proc from far surpasses with a alone, not to mention other AP items. ** Similar to , synergizes well with cooldown reduction, enabling champions to proc the bonus damage as often as possible while minding the 2 second cooldown; the 10 second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. ** However, it can be countered by and . * The effect by can be seen on the champion as a purple glow. For example, will have a glowing mouth, will have glowing hands, and will have a glowing sword, etc. The glow only appears after using an ability. ** The same thing will occur with , and . You can easily distinguish between buff and that of the other items by looking at the color. *** The particle from and is bright red and it leaves a small trail. *** The particle from is bright blue. *** The particle from is bright purple. * There is currently a bug where the buff icon for is blue instead of red. Patch history + * No longer grants magic resistance. * Mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 7%. * Passive's on-hit magic damage changed to 50 + 75% AP magic damage from 100% AP physical damage. * Particle effects have been updated. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.110: * Fixed a bug where the cost was inadvertently increased and the mana gain lowered. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. Lich Bane will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). V0.8.21.110: * Fixed tooltip. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires instead of . * Cost increased to 950 from 710. * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. * Ability power reduced to 80 from 100. * Magic resistance increased to 32 from 0. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 10%. * Ability power reduced to 100 from 110. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Unique effect no longer stacks with 's effect. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Passive now unable to crit. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : High tier legendary Ability Power / Mana item (which uses Sheen) with Unique passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. ** Recipe: + + + 710 g ** + 110 ability power ** + 10% movement speed ** +350 mana ** Unique passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Resist Items Category:Mana Items Category:Movement Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Defense Items Category:Magic Items